


如果某人意识到了什么

by ShadowSangzi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSangzi/pseuds/ShadowSangzi
Summary: 某mob前提的水仙后续走向if，双方都被走过后门，不能接受的话请pass我懒得和你理论。一方堕落前提，其中一方单方面回归正常。母性爆发莲（物理意味），莲和晓伪双胞胎设定。本if一发完结。





	如果某人意识到了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 预警的话是这样  
> 精神操纵、堕落。
> 
> 其他的我懒得打了，比起莫名其妙开始连载的那边程度低多了。  
> 所以为什么开连载了啊为什么我明明只是黑泥放出而已脑子你快停下来啊手你别跟着脑子作妖啊不要啊

　　有什么不对。

　　有一些不应该存在的事情正在发生，有一些区别于正常事物的东西正在变化。那些不寻常的东西正在将他的意识摧垮，尽管他能够在某些时候破出一条缝隙，能够窥见一丝真实，但于事无补。比他的挣扎更加强烈的束缚在将他拖回黑暗，拖回泥沼之中。

　　来栖晓敏锐地察觉到这一点，但却没办法挣脱开，直到他终于意识到了长期都没有干的另一件事，那个被抛在脑后的主业。某天他终于意识到了这点，撬开那一丝认知上的封闭，得以让正常的意识回归躯体时，他和雨宫莲正好站在涩谷的地铁站口。

　　翻手就在这两秒间打开手机上的异世界导航，风景变化，来栖晓直接将雨宫莲拖进了空无一人的印象空间——“大众的殿堂”。

　　回到熟悉的地方，嗅到了那种阴森恐怖之后，覆盖在头脑中的遮盖物就烟消云散。这是只属于怪盗之间的地域，即便可能有某位侦探在虎视眈眈，但现在，那家伙还没有到发现异常的地步。

　　记忆回归到躯体中，埋在身体里的小玩具被他暴力地扯出体外。来栖晓丝毫不在意那有刺激，咬牙撑过之后就揽着另一位进了印象空间内。雨宫莲依旧保持着迷蒙的状态，神志不清地被来栖晓推着进到这里。

　　不行，这样不行。

　　来栖晓发现了雨宫莲的异常状况，他但他也只能够将那位依旧学生装的家伙摆上长椅。那位依旧被肠道内的东西作弄着哼哼出声，完全不能够指望将雨宫莲带入内部去将目标改心。

　　不愧是印象空间，雨宫莲还不算敌人，就不会对他产生敌对意识。

　　看着自己身上出现的怪盗服，来栖晓皱皱眉，这样的话根本就没办法指望雨宫莲的战力，只能自己一个人前往。果然是因为不一样吗，自己是在一个又一个轮回中反复的孤魂，而他是这个世界原有的主人。每个世界对自己的影响都有限，就算这一次失足到了这种地步，但比起眼前的另一位来说，还是过于幸运了。

　　至少这地方还算安全，地铁站门口，完全的安全区，不会有什么死神到来，就算将他放在这里多半也不会出什么事。来栖晓最终还是没有将雨宫莲身上的东西给去除，也许这样对他来说反而更好——至少移动范围有限，不用担心被卷入某些地方回不来。

　　来栖晓深深地吸了一口气，然后头也不回地只身进入了印象空间。

　　

　　将眼前的暗影轻车熟路地打回原形之后，他看见的就是那个令他咬牙切齿的脸庞。即使那其中也会有伪神的作用力，但他还是没有像知晓过的过程那样，将眼前的暗影杀死。尽管那样做很痛快，能够直接让那个人渣失去所有神志废人化，但他还是选择了放弃。这样的做法和自己厌恶的人本质上没有任何区别，他要的是改变，而不是自暴自弃。

　　暗影在他眼前开口了，但却不是什么忏悔的话语，而是一串大笑。来栖晓捏紧了自己的匕首，紧张地盯着那个家伙。他完全不能够理解那样的存在，于世界无意义，却又在祸害着别人的家伙。

　　恶心的人渣。

　　那家伙终于停止了笑声，开始认认真真地和来栖晓对视着：“你应该很想要将另一位救回来吧，毕竟那家伙就是属于这个世界的。”

　　这不像是一个游手好闲的人能够知晓的事实。来栖晓看着那人身上飘飞起的红色光晕，揪紧了手腕的衣角，一颗心吊在嗓子眼里。所以又是那个家伙吗，那个通过愿望来妄图左右世界的家伙？

　　“但你来地太早了，或者说你应该试着将那位唤醒。”他的话语没有停下，反而加快了速度，变成一串机械破损类的尖锐声响：“只有自己克服了一切，到达噩梦面前，才能够将未来夺回。”

　　“要面对全部的只有当事人。”

　　“就算你到达了这里，也救不回他。”

　　什么？为什么？等等，难道说——

　　那人尖锐的笑声划得来栖晓耳膜生痛，但依旧是按照规矩退场了。可来栖晓没办法将自己的头脑冷静下来，这根本就是一个赔本买卖，就算他让手握控制端的家伙滚回了笼子，但雨宫莲可能永远都回不来了。

　　不应该这样。

　　来栖晓险些就连宝物都没有拿走。那家伙宝物是他的手机——一个拥有奇怪app的手机，很明显的伪神手笔，将一些不切实际的愿望实现，之后又将当事人打进地狱。来栖晓回到雨宫莲身边的时候，看见的就是面色红艳，蜷缩在长椅上似乎睡着了的雨宫莲。

　　他将雨宫莲扶起的时候，才发现那人的手从后边摸索进了裤子，甚至那人的前端明显已经发泄过了一次。该死，他真的能够嗅到轻微的异样气息。

　　经历过的事情就算能够在潜意识里遗忘，但无法否认，那总能够在当事人身上留下痕迹。无论那些是好是坏，都是无法短期内消除的东西。

　　来栖晓颓然地坐在雨宫莲旁边，将他如同一个等身玩偶一样抱起压在自己的腿上。他将头埋进雨宫莲的脖颈，无意识地伸出舌头，在那块表面滑动。另一个自己此时还沉沦于睡梦中，来栖晓只是轻轻地吻着他，等着他清醒过来。

　　无意识的动作已经无法避免了，来栖晓自暴自弃地想着。随后也像雨宫莲一样闭上了眼睛，慢慢将意识回归黑暗，感受着那人的体温。

　　

　　等到他们回到勒布朗，已经是深夜。佐仓惣志郎在那里等着最后一个客人离开，而他匆忙打过招呼之后就带着雨宫莲上了楼。

　　那些疯狂的事件就在这间小小的咖啡馆里发生，来栖晓就算想要把那归类到狂乱的梦境中，也无法将当时的欢愉快感驱逐出脑海。将雨宫莲安置到床铺内侧后，他恼火地想要找到从印象空间得来的那个手机，但口袋里只有自己的。点亮手机屏幕，来栖晓看着那个明显看上去是偷拍的雨宫莲头像的app，一瞬间想要放弃任何思考，就这样直接什么都不做地迎接伪神掌握世界的那刻到来算了。

　　深深地呼吸了几次，他还是将那个app按开。

　　疯狂的文字设定，详细的事件记录，来栖晓眼前一黑，仿佛回到了那暗无天日的场景之中。强打着精神将所有的文字看完，他才明白自己究竟被做了些什么。

　　被改造的肉体，被驯化的意识，错乱的定位。

　　他没办法帮雨宫莲改变什么。app上更新的选项按钮他看过了一轮，简洁的文字说明、能够操控的浮标、以及某些标识着“仅可调控一次”的说明。雨宫莲栏下的东西五花八门地陈列着，但都只能够让那位堕入更深的地狱。而在自己名字的栏目下，可以选择的和之前拥有这个app的人干的事情如出一辙。

　　该死的。

　　按钮能够将自己的数据回归到一切都没有发生过的地步，但却改变不了另一位的结局。甚至精神遮罩也无法抹除，那位还延续着“与亲兄弟相爱”的信条。

　　来栖晓无计可施。怪盗团因为这庄事而落下了进度，怪盗团的时间线还卡在奥村的殿堂，甚至他们还无意识地将责任让其他人，让伙伴们自行摸索殿堂的走法。他们还没有到真正能够改变一切的时间段，还不能直接去找那位算账。梦境中的天鹅绒房间已经空无一人，完全找寻不到那位伪神的踪迹。失常的生活影响到了未来，另一位这样的状态完全不能够帮忙分担任何事――后续的一切，都只能够让自己承担。

　　来栖晓把自己变回了原样，但他却带不回那个失去一切的雨宫莲。

　　本应该帅气地将世界盗走的、从另一条时间线上抵达此处的怪盗团团长来栖晓，梳理完全部的状况之后只能徒劳地颓废坐在床头。尽管原本就只有一个团长，就算是将雨宫莲留在屋子里也能够掩人耳目，但就这样随便地踏上失败道路的现实，他完全无法接受。

　　“哥。”

　　原本躺在身后的雨宫莲不知何时揽上了来栖晓的腰，像猫一样在他的腰间蹭动着。甚至将手掌虚按在来栖晓胯间，轻轻地揉捏着。

　　不应该是这样，雨宫莲明明就知道他是另一个世界的人，根本就和他不是什么“双胞胎兄弟”。明明是强加入意识深处的暗示，却超越了原本的认知覆盖在表面，然后变成了这样的地步。

　　这完全不是来栖晓期望的结果。

　　怪盗团团长本来应该回到前列。比起自己来说，雨宫莲才是更应该回到那个位置的家伙。这个世界根本就是以雨宫莲为轴心转动的，他只是个通晓一切的外来者，即便能够替代那一人的任务，但也无法挽回支离破碎的未来。

　　那位不知名的先生显然是更喜欢雨宫莲的好身体。比起来栖晓某些因为调教而留在身体里的痕迹，雨宫莲全身的改造无法逆转。夺回的app根本不能让他回归正常，反而能够将敏感度调整到更高。雨宫莲基本失去了与人正常交流的能力，估计就算是怪盗团成员在面前，他也能够毫无顾虑地沉溺于情欲。

　　雨宫莲被调教完成的身体微微泛红，只知道将期待的眼神投向来栖晓，叫出那声根本不存在的称呼之后，顺着他攀附而上，跨坐在前端，随时准备着被侵入身体内部。

　　来栖晓不得不承认，这样的雨宫莲具有致命的吸引力，下身诚实地在挑逗中立起。他抬起头，看着眼前近在咫尺的那张因为兴奋而染上红霞的面庞，与自己一模一样的相貌上被情欲所支配的迷乱神情，来栖晓着魔般地将头向上一送，咬上那微张着的红唇。

　　交替着互相侵入的唇舌，轻咬间的些许痛感，交换着吞吐的唾液。来栖晓掠夺着雨宫莲唇齿间空档出的气体，将他圈住禁锢在双臂之间，吸地他连声喘息。

　　雨宫莲的手还抵在下方勃立起的东西上，点在突起上面轻轻滑动。在来栖晓终于愿意停下深吻之后，稍微有些缺氧的大脑下意识就将双手都放在另一位的裤头上，顺利解放出底下那根巨物。

　　从那位置弹出的东西瞬间夺走雨宫莲全部注意力，他不由自主地左手握上顶端的冠状沟，在轻轻刮蹭的同时按压着龟头上的孔眼，右手维持着在杆径上的滑动，整个手掌负压而下。他足够熟悉来栖晓了，就如同熟悉镜中的自己一样，来栖晓又吻回原位，掠夺着那位的理智。反张着的手掌滑动着，从两个卵蛋之间滑进另一位的内裤，指尖按压着点过会阴，纯粹挑逗般穿进后面的小口，在前列腺处转上几圈之后又抽手离去。

　　来栖晓被这一下捣弄险些没有收住力气，差点将雨宫莲的嘴唇咬破。两人再次分开时，唇齿间拉出银丝，雨宫莲下唇上留着的些许牙印看上去更加诱人。伸手撩起雨宫莲的衣服，因为涨奶而隆起的小包上，两粒比常人大上一圈的软头颤抖着立在上面。埋头叼起其中一边用力吸吮，微腥的液体破开甬道，流入他口中。伸出舌头时不时舔过被有意调教过的敏感乳晕，来栖晓听着刹不住车的呻吟闭上双眼，双手顺着脊背捋动，滑入裤腰，进入臀缝，找到那因为情动而不断开合着的小口，探入手指，慢慢做着扩张。

　　实际上扩张都不是必要的，他的肠道内还留存着一些被故意遗漏在内的清洁液，此时正顺着内壁慢慢流下，仿佛女性湿润的下体一样，甬道早就为入侵准备好了一切。雨宫莲揽上来栖晓的脖颈，在吸吮与快感中喘出泣音，胸前不断流出的液体刺激着新一轮器官的工作，但完全没有被照顾到的另一边内，大量乳汁还被堵在内部。他扭动着身体，将自己的胸向着来栖晓抵去，而正在作弄着那里的家伙有意冷落着满涨的一边，挑弄着他的神经。

　　等到雨宫莲被送上第一次巅峰，前端在没有碰触的情况下射出时，来栖晓才将雨宫莲放回床上。将两人的衣服全部脱掉，随后来栖晓恶狠狠地咬上还鼓胀着的那边乳头，在雨宫莲的呻吟中，抵在后穴口的性器一捅而入，肏进整根。雨宫莲身体深处的口径还没有怎么开凿就为他敞开，放松的肉壁贴在马眼上蠕动着，配合着内部含着的液体，宛如潮喷一样润滑着内壁。

　　来栖晓用力地刺入口径，龟头被肠道的蠕动吸吮着，死命才忍住射精欲望的来栖晓顶在里边颠动着。他依旧闭合上了自己的眼睛，好像无法接受现实一样。仿照着之前意识还被笼罩着迷雾的时期，别人对自己干过的事情，他靠着记忆将那些简化之后，在雨宫莲身上做了全套。等到满足了性欲高涨的雨宫莲之后，来栖晓疲惫地将床单换了一遍，用塞子堵住那个含不住精液的孔眼，他将自己抛回床上，直接进入梦乡。

　　第二天他是被食物的香气唤醒的，睁开眼确认过时间还很充裕之后，他就这样起床穿好衣服，准备下楼洗漱。吧台内的光景直接让他呆愣住，本就因为混乱的梦境半立着的性器瞬间挺起。

　　眼前的家伙光洁地裸露着脊背，黑色的丝绳在身后扎了一个蝴蝶结，底下也清晰可见被丝带状物勒着的圆滑翘臀。雨宫莲身穿露背毛衣，内部仅仅穿着没有任何作用的女性情趣内衣，完全就是一副想要勾引别人玩弄自己的姿态。来栖晓双眼发直地伸出手去，从衣服与肌肤的缝隙中向前摸上胸口。那上面似乎还夹着两个金属夹，轻轻地拉动两下。雨宫莲敏感地一喘，半回过头来看着来栖晓，微红的眼角，迷乱地闪烁着欲求的双眼，完全就像是诱惑伴侣的人妻姿态。

　　来栖晓释放出自己的欲望，拨开被绳子勒住的孔眼，将塞子随意丢在地上，顺着夜晚留下的东西就又干了回去。

　　等到肏完这一轮之后，来栖晓才越发觉得不应该还维持着将雨宫莲带出门的想法。这样的他无法分辨出是非对错，完全由欲望把控着左右选择，怪盗团的活动也不能让他参加。他只能放弃一切，自暴自弃地将雨宫莲带回二楼，找出之前的那位留下的性爱玩具，给雨宫莲带上项圈，将锁链缠绕在床头，限制雨宫莲的自由。

　　伪神总是能在认知上将人摧毁，恶意总是在悄无声息中攻破人的心灵，染上混沌。来栖晓本来觉得来到这个世界的他，是为了帮助、守护而存在的。但此时此刻，他只能够将雨宫莲留在后方，仅仅作为发泄欲望的宠物。

　　就算在怪盗团其他成员久违地在阁楼开会时，雨宫莲也只能相对维持正常。极度渴求着来栖晓的气息，将来栖晓束缚在床上，或者是坐在来栖晓怀里。就像等身的性爱娃娃，依恋着他，离不开他，并且没有主见，再也没有开口提出过建议。

　　原本并肩前行破除障碍的两人却跌入这种境地，何尝不是怪盗的败北。

　　来栖晓动摇了，在雨宫莲身上，自己在做的事和被改心的人也没什么区别。那个app也被重新启用，来栖晓只能自我催眠，将那归结为他们之间的情趣而已。

　　明明已经到了最为关键的时刻，明明两位怪盗团团长这一事实敌对者的明智吾郎已经知晓，可这样的雨宫莲却帮不上任何忙。最后的反杀剧码也无法交到他的手上，明明应该自己选择未来的人却失去了正常交流的能力，来栖晓只能将一切都扛在自己身上，按照经验引导着未来的方向。

　　入狱、意识混沌、不自觉升腾起的迷蒙遮罩。

　　一模一样的戏码，但却不会是原本应该做选择的那位给出答案。

　　然后是冲击印象空间最深处，失败，再就是对谈。

　　但当来栖晓赶到的时候已经迟了。

　　那里只有站着一身囚服的雨宫莲、化身黑暗的伪神，和满脸失望的拉雯坦。

　　什么都晚了。

　　什么都完了。

　　恢复意志的那一位显然和伪神做了交易，来栖晓如入冰窟。

　　失去全部希望。

　　“你该将这个世界还给我了。”

　　雨宫莲仅仅只是瞟了一眼后来的那位怪盗，随后，面无表情地转头看向漆黑的暗影。

　　“当然，他是唯一的一个到达其他世界的家伙，而我们既然已经签下契约，自然会帮你驱逐他。”

　　来栖晓不可置信地看着身上真正燃烧起来的青色火焰，缠绕着躯体攀沿而上的烧灼感让他倒吸凉气。但他无法移动，浑身就像灌铅一般沉重，火焰直接将他的身体裹起融化，被刺痛的感觉让他想要大喊，却发不出任何声音。

　　没有任何声响地，来栖晓就被排斥出了这个空间。

　　在最后一刻，他看见的只有雨宫莲那绝望的漆黑笑容。

　　但显然，他已经无法再得到任何解释了。

　　火焰很快就跟随着蓝色的蝴蝶消失在空中，啪嗒一声，边缘处被烧出黑色裂痕的面具掉落在地。

　　雨宫莲上前拾起那个面具，头也不回地离开了天鹅绒房间。

　　拉雯坦和伪神都已经消失，幻想与现实融合在一起。怪盗回归一人，他将怪盗的概念注入在所有人的认知中。

　　尽管没有拿到钥匙的他，再也进不到那片蔚蓝的房间，但手中的这个带着裂纹的面具，神奇地让他能够调用所有曾经遇到过的persona。但初始的亚森再也无法召唤回来，取代那位置的变成了被锁链困住、闪耀着金色眼眸、与自己相貌一样的家伙。

　　那是一个有实体的玩偶。

　　没有弱点，没有表情，死板地执行着自己的全部命令，能够被人看见，能够触碰，能够满足。

　　是来栖晓留给他最后的赠礼。

　　雨宫莲轻吻着那个焦黑的豁口，向着下一个目标进发。

　　他将这个世界从来栖晓手里偷走。

　　并期待起下个世界的重逢。


End file.
